Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale 'is a fictional character in comic book ''W.I.T.C.H.''and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and the other planets from evil. Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, 1991, making her a Taurus (Magazine Witch 2005). She is the eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport (In F is for Facades, it is revealed that "only nine of her ten medals are gold" by Lillian). Her favorite school subject is History. Her theme color is Green and her symbol is a Green Circle sign. She is voiced by Christel Khalil. Biography The eldest daughter of a high-class family, her father is Harold Hale, and runs a very successful bank. Her mother is Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. As well as a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. She also has a cat named Napoleon. Cornelia is often pursued by Eddy Sampson with his crush on her, but she often harms him with pepper spray or throws him out of the way, feeling bothered or disgusted by him. She also becomes the official girlfriend of Cody Martin after ''Recess: School's Out. *Abilities *'Geokinesis: ' Cornelia's primary power is the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone as well as earth products as sugar[1]. She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Cornelia has also been seen expelling green energy from her palms many times in the comics and only once in the television series. Cornelia also has the power to manipulate all forms metal. *'Chlorokinesis: '''The ability to shape and manipulate plants, including trees, grass wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Cornelia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *'Prehensile Hair: 'the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Plant Communication: 'Communicate the location of vegetation Cornelia as Guardian of Earth can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc *'Wound Transferal: Heal wounds *'Flight:' Limited flight powers *'Remote Viewing': Sense and visualise people *'Vibration Manipulation: '''Sense vibrations of the earth *'Unrestricted Wishes:' Wishes to herself *'Geomancy: See vivid visions or scene through earth Trivia *She is in the same class as Will, . *Her favorite school subject is History. *Her favorite colour is Green (although in the tv series in episode 17 'Mogriffs' it was depicted by Elyon that Gold is also her favorite colour). *Her hobby is ice skating. *Cornelia and Kadma both have the same emotional weakness, both of them suffer from Pride. *She likes succeeding in a competition, a good grade on a test, and a perfect ensemble. *She hates affairs of the heart, jealous ice skating students, and getting hurt before a competition. *She absolutely hates her little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. *She likes music that has smart lyrics. Karmilla and Cobalt Blue are OK, but not her first choices. She also listens to classical music. *'''Cornelia is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius *She is the oldest girl among her friends. *Has a strong rivalry with Destiny King. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:W.I.T.C.H characters Category:Students Category:Guardians Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Girlfriends Category:Earthbenders